


Dressed Up

by ChessPargeter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/ChessPargeter
Summary: Laurent and Damen are supposed to go to a party. Damen does not understand the concept of "dressing for an event."





	Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a stupid headcanon I sent to NewYearsEveBaby02 and then I wrote this in like less than an hour. Enjoy!

Laurent looked at his watch again. Dammit, they were supposed to be at Nikandros’ in eight minutes. He couldn’t get them there on time now even if he booked it. He wished Damen would hurry the hell up. He knew his boyfriend had suffered through a long day at work, but they needed to get going.

“Damianos Theomedes Akielos,” he shouted up the stairs. “I swear to God, if you’re not down here in one minute I will drag you out by your ear! Stop playing fucking Crossy Road on the toilet!”

“I’m coming!” he shouted back.

“You’ve been ‘coming’ for half an hour. And we both know it doesn’t take you that long to come.”

There was a loud clatter, which was probably the other man dropping his cell phone out of embarrassment. Laurent smirked. Hopefully Damen’s desire to stop his taunting would motivate him to fucking move it. After all, it was Damen’s stupid friend’s party. And Laurent knew if they were late, Nikandros would blame him. He would prefer to have an evening without death glares, thank you very much

“Damen!” he yelled one more time.

“Yes, yes, I’m done, I’m coming.” The thumping steps down the stairs meant he was actually serious this time.

Laurent sighed and grabbed the wine. When he looked up again, Damen was standing a few feet away from him, and Laurent nearly dropped his bag.

“What on Earth are you wearing?” Laurent blurted out,

Damen looked down at himself. “Um, clothes?”

Laurent knew Damen preferred a laid back style, but this was ridiculous. He was wearing a snapback, an old ratty green tank top, even older cargo shorts, and worst of all, sports socks with sandals. He looked like a frat bro. Which, honestly, he was. But must he dress like it _right now?_

“Those aren’t clothes,” Laurent said firmly. “Those are straight from the bottom of a JC Penny dumpster. Seriously, this is supposed to be a nice party. You really cannot wear that.”

Damen groaned, head falling back. “C’mon. I hate dressing up. And it’s Nik, he won’t mind.”

“For once, he will. This party is celebrating his promotion. His coworkers will be there, probably dressed in business casual. And you look like you walked out of an eighties teen movie.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

Laurent walked up and glared pointedly at his boyfriend’s feet. “Damen, you are wearing socks and sandals. Who told you that was ever okay?”

He pouted, and Laurent couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Damn was painfully cute when he pouted. “The sandals are easy to put on, and the socks keep my feet warm. It works.”

Laurent sighed. Damen was a practical person at literally the worst times. He grabbed his boyfriend's large hand, his own slender fingers perfectly fitting between Damen’s like always. “Damianos, I love you with all my heart, and I know you despise dressing up. But for the sake of Nikandros’ career, as well as my sanity, please do so right now. You can go back to your food stained muscle tanks any other time.”

Damen looked down and his eyes went wide, finally noticing the salsa stain on his shirt. He sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay, I'll change. For Nik, and you.”

Laurent smile lopsidedly. It was something he only did with Damen. No one else shared the distinct privilege of seeing him so unguarded. Damen grinned back, and it was like looking into the sun.

Quite suddenly, Damen leaned forward so their faces were close. Laurent felt all his blood rush to his cheeks. Five years together and Damen could still do this to him. It was both infuriating and incredible.

“Though, y’know,” he said teasingly to Laurent, “it’s not _that_ formal. You could stand to undo a button or two.”

Laurent scoffed lightly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Damen trailed his hand up Laurent’s blue shirt. He couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him. Christ, he was so weak for this man. Damen deftly undid the aforementioned two buttons despite his thick fingers, then moved up to ruffle Laurent’s well crafted hair. He frowned slightly, but Damen kept smiling.

“It looks better loose, sweetheart,” he said cheerily. “Trust me.”

Laurent sighed. “Fine. I give you fashion advice, you give me some. Fair is fair.”

“Wonderful.”

Laurent expected Damen to run back upstairs. But instead, he pressed a kiss right below his ear. Laurent inhaled sharply and blushed. It still sometimes surprised him how physically affectionate Damen could be. It was something he still wasn’t completely used to, but it had certainly grown on him.

“I love you too,” Damen whispered.

With that, he ran back up the stairs. Laurent sighed and looked at the mirror beside him. He had to admit, his hair did look better loose. Maybe he should hold back on the gel more often. Unexpectedly, his back pocket started buzzing. He looked at his phone and sighed.

 **Nikandros:** Where tf are you two? Damen’s not answering his phone.

 **Laurent:** He’s busy right now. But don’t worry your stupid little head, we’ll be there shortly. Damen just has to change. He tried to wear socks and sandals but I said no. Thought you’d prefer if he didn’t look like a college student at age 30.

 **Nikandros:** Thank you.

 **Nikandros:** I’m never saying that to you ever again.

 **Laurent:** Duly noted but highly doubted.

Nikandros doesn’t respond to that, as expected. Laurent smirked and tucked away his phone. Five minutes later, Damen stomped down again, now wearing nice jeans, a red tucked in button down, and mostly clean sneakers. He held out his arms and gave a twirl.

“Better?” he said with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Laurent replied, stepping closer so they were almost nose to nose. “But I expect all of this to come off when we get home.”

Damen gave that gorgeous sexy, arrogant grin. His arms naturally wound around Laurent’s waist, like they had been doing for years. “I can live with that.”

“Good.” He grabbed Damen’s hand and dragged him towards the door. “Now let’s get going so Nikandros doesn’t kill me.”

“Oh, don’t worry about Nik. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

And Laurent smiled, because he truly believed that. He always would.


End file.
